Thoughts Within the Lair
by MacGateFan
Summary: Thoughts of SG1, Hammond, and Dr. Frasier during The Serpent's Lair.


Title: Thoughts Within the LairRating: PG  
Author: Mac  
Spoilers: The Serpent's Lair  
Disclaimers: All characters of Stargate SG-1 are property of MGM and all other people who aren't me. I am not making any money from this.

* * *

Jack

As Bra'tac flew the glider toward Earth, I felt something horrible in the pit of my stomach. We left him behind. The one thing I swore I would never ever do to someone under my command.

Oh sure, you're thinking, he was dead anyway. So were we. That is, until the shuttle Endeavor appeared in front of us. We escaped in death gliders and Daniel was left alone on a mother ship with his possessed brother-in-law.

How am I supposed to forgive myself for this? There was a damn sarcophagus on board for crying out loud! And we were near Earth. According to Carter's theory, we should have been able to get home. Together!

* * *

Daniel

I waited as the sarcophagus healed me. I know it wouldn't fully do it's job, but I didn't have enough time to worry about that. I tried as hard as I could to focus on remembering the coordinates for the Alpha site. It was the same as the alternate Beta site.

I tapped the button on the side to open the doors and gingerly climbed out, steadying myself as a wave of dizziness washed over me. Shaking it off, I checked my time: 1 minute, 13 seconds to get to the Gate. Hopefully, Sam was right about it. I took a deep breath and ran.

* * *

Sam

As we waited to be rescued by the Endeavor, I glanced over at Colonel O'Neill's glider. I can imagine what he's thinking. We left Daniel behind. Our friend, who risked his life so we could get away.

It suddenly dawned on me. I had to be sure, though. "Sir?" I said warily.

"Yeah, Carter?"

"Daniel... was he hurt badly?"

I could tell he was thinking of what to tell me. "Yeah."

"But, sir!"

"I know, Carter!" he snapped.

He must have just now remembered the sarcophagus. He was never going to forgive himself for not doing everything in his power to save Daniel now that we were still alive. Survivor's guilt. Yeah, I think I'm going to have that too.

* * *

Teal'c 

I could tell O'Neill and MajorCarter were at their breaking points. Neither of them felt good about leaving DanielJackson behind. Nor, do I. DanielJackson has gone through many hardships, he is a man of honor. He is also my friend.

I decided that this must be said. "ColonelO'Neill, MajorCarter. Do not dishonor DanielJackson's sacrifice because you believe you might have been able to save him. I am too saddened by his death, but we have all saved your world. DanielJackson would have been most please with us."

* * *

General Hammond

The minute I heard the klaxons go off, I ran to the control room. "Incoming traveler! Incoming traveler! It's SG-1's signal, Sir!"

"Open the iris!" I exclaimed, rushing down to the Gateroom. Only one member of SG-1 came through. "Dr. Jackson? Was SG-1 aboard one of those ships."

"Yes," Daniel replied with a nod.

"How did you..."

"There was a Stargate on board. Once I figured we were close enough to Earth to use as a point of origin, I dialed P3X984."

"The Alpha site."

He nodded. "Well, it was called the Beta site in the alternate reality, but yeah."

"Where's the rest of SG-1?"

He stared at me for a few minutes and I knew the answer. They were dead. The young man before me suddenly faltered and would have fallen to his knees if I hadn't been there. "Get Dr. Frasier in here immediately," I cried out.

* * *

Janet Frasier

Dr. Jackson came to about 20 minutes after he was brought into the infirmary. He looked like a little lost puppy. Not that I blame him. The people he considered family were gone forever. He's been through so much, but I don't know how he's going to get through this.

"Dr. Frasier?" I immediately ran to his side. "I'm feeling a little better. You said it yourself, it was only some blood loss. Is it all right if I go to my quarters?"

The lost puppy look popped up again. I vaguely wonder how his parents could have resisted that face. I took a deep breath and sighed. "As long as you promise to go straight there. I don't want to find you in your lab."

"I promise," he replied with a nod.

"Okay. Just let me get some paperwork together. There's a change of clothes on the chair next to you."

I was just about to start on said paperwork when my phone rang. "Frasier... yes, Sir! That's wonderful news, General... Yes, I'm sure he'll be happy to know that... I will, Sir."

How could we have even doubted the infamous SG-1?

* * *

Daniel

After I got changed, Dr. Frasier walked over to me. She had a huge grin on her face. I have no idea what the hell she could be smiling about. My friends. No, my family were dead.

"Daniel." I'm confused. She's never called me by my first name before. "I just received a call from General Hammond." I nod for her to continue. "SG-1 is alive and well. They'll be here within two hours."

Whoa! Of all the things for her to say, that was not the first thing on my mind. I could feel my legs turning to jelly. This had to be a joke, right? I felt arms holding me up and leading me to the bed, forcing me to sit.

"Daniel, are you all right?"

"I-I..."

She smiled at me. "For a linguist, you don't have much to say right now."

I smiled back. "Just wondering where Jack got his luck from."

"From you, no doubt, Dr. Jackson. This is what I want you to do. You are to rest in your quarters until 1715, which is 15 minutes before they arrive at the base. I will pick you up and we'll give SG-1 a wonderful surprise. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, Dr. Fraiser. Thanks."

* * *

Jack

As we walked through the SGC, I wanted to scream. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. The pressure was too great. I let Daniel down. My best friend. The one who wouldn't let me give up on the first mission through the Stargate.

I allowed myself to smile as I entered the Gateroom. General Hammond greeted us with a huge grin on his face. Didn't he know Daniel was dead? As much as I wanted to shout it and tell everyone to shut up, I held it in and plastered on a smile of my own.

I muttered something about it not being a bad day at all just to keep up appearances. Whatever.

Hammond's voice broke into my thoughts again. "SG-1, there's someone who'd like to see you."

A crowd of airmen parted and I saw Daniel. I was too shocked to say anything at first so I just stared at him.

"Daniel!" Carter said with a smile.

I finally smiled too, giving him a hug. "Space Monkey! Yeah!"

It wasn't a bad day after all.


End file.
